Silent cry
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: -One-shot- Jasper no sabe cómo desfogarse. Porque hace mucho que ha olvidado qué son las lágrimas, qué tipo de emociones las provocan. Y anhela el profundo desahogo que le producían cuando era humano. -Jasper-centric- Spoilers de Luna Nueva y Eclipse.


_Bueno, siguiendo con el círculo de one-shot de Crepúsculo. Esta mini-cosa es algo que tenía en mente desde hace mucho, concretamente desde que llegué a más de la mitad de Eclipse._

_Disfrutad de la lectura. Se aceptan críticas._

_**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo (incluyendo siguientes entregas) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Se los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro. **_

**- SILENT CRY -**

"_Maldita sea"_

Es el único pensamiento que ocupa la mente de Jasper Hale mientras cruza el bosque a una velocidad exorbitada, arrancando ramas o cualquier otro obstáculo como si fueran endebles figuras de papel.

Está furioso, decepcionado consigo mismo, y sus ojos negros como las tinieblas indican que aún está sediento.

El cansancio no es algo que afecte a los vampiros. Podrían limitarse a deslizarse eternamente por cada rincón del mundo, incansables, si así lo quisieran. Pero poco a poco Jasper siente una imperiosa necesidad de detenerse y poner sus pensamientos en orden. Busca un lugar ideal, donde sentirse a solas con sus brumosas reflexiones, y elige un árbol especialmente alto, cuyas ramas no tendrán ninguna dificultad en soportar su liviano peso. Se escurre con la agilidad de una sombra por entre las ramas, trepando con la habilidad de una araña, y se deja caer sobre una especialmente robusta, donde se tumba en silencio a contemplar el firmamento plagado de estrellas. Por fin, tras mucho rato de frenesí, sus signos vitales se normalizan y es capaz de pensar en algo que no tenga relación alguna con la sangre.

Bueno, no exactamente.

Se maldice una y otra vez por lo que ha hecho. O mejor, lo que ha estado_ a punto_ de hacer. No puede evitarlo, es un instinto tan despreciable como ineludible. Y cuando sus ojos se han posado en el líquido carmesí que manaba de la herida de Bella y su olfato ha captado aquel embriagador olor, sus sentidos han dejado de obedecerle y todo su ser ha despertado en un violento arrebato vampírico.

Lo odia, odia ser el eslabón débil. Y envidia profundamente a Carlisle y su férreo autocontrol, que le permite tocar la sangre y no sentir ni un mero atisbo de sed.

Pero él nunca será como Carlisle. No, porque en su vida hubo algo que nunca ha habido en la de su padre.

María. Su mirada, su poderoso influjo, su voz seductora y etérea murmurándole delirios de grandeza al oído. Son los recuerdos más terribles que conserva y son tan nítidos como si estuvieran retratados en una fotografía.

Recuerda la noche en cuestión, aquella en la que la hermosa vampiresa había aparecido por la puerta, envuelta en un aura de misticismo y una sangrienta ansia. Se había inclinado sobre el lecho en el que él reposaba. Había desnudado poco a poco su pecho para elegir de forma caprichosa un punto en concreto de su cuello. Cogiéndole del cabello había expuesto su piel como una desprevenida presa.

Y había mordido, con la mayor profundidad posible, liberando un veneno que había ansiado salir desde hacía varios años.

Son marcas imborrables a nivel emocional. Hay quien dice que un cierto porcentaje (muy reducido, por supuesto) de gente experimenta una transformación rápida e incluso placentera al ir notando el aumento de las capacidades físicas, eso por descontado dependiendo del nivel de tolerancia a la ponzoña.

Para Jasper no fue agradable.

Fueron dos días completos encerrado en aquella habitación que parecía empequeñecer a su alrededor, con un dolor indescriptible e _inhumano_ recorriendo su cuerpo como agujas al rojo vivo. En varias ocasiones, en las leves pausas de cansancio que se confería entre gritos desesperados y pataleos, se planteó la idea de suicidarse y terminar de una vez por todas con aquel tormento. Pero entonces la imagen de María le velaba los ojos y se prometía aguantar un poco más, resistir sin gritar aunque se rompiera los dientes en el intento de mantener apretada la mandíbula.

Y la sed despertó en él, irresistible. Insaciable.

Su primera vez fue terrible. María arrojó a un joven tembloroso a su cuarto, un muchacho que no debía sobrepasar los quince años de edad. Pero Jasper no vio su inocencia o su calidad de persona: vio un modo rápido de saciar aquella sed que le quemaba la garganta desde hacía horas. Hundió los recién adquiridos colmillos en el cuello del muchacho y succionó sin medidas cuanta sangre quiso, deleitándose con el olor, extasiándose con aquel sabor que le llenaba por completo.

E incluso cuando dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida y descubrió sus manos manchadas de sangre que lamió con deleite, supo que lo volvería a hacer. Durante toda le eternidad si nadie se lo impedía.

Cierra los ojos. Aquellos recuerdos son su mayor culpa, la marca imborrable de que en algún momento fue un neófito incontrolado que cometió masacres imposibles de contar. La frustración le domina por un fugaz momento y golpea el tronco con un puño. No sabe cómo desfogarse.

Porque hace mucho que ha olvidado qué son las lágrimas, qué tipo de emociones las provocan. Y anhela el profundo desahogo que le producían cuando era humano y que ahora no puede obtener.

Jasper no puede predecir cuando alguien se acerca a él. No, no es él el de los poderes para ver el futuro o leer la mente, pero ha reconocido a la persona que se aproxima velozmente a él por dos cosas. Una, por la mezcla de emociones tristes y angustiadas que emana.

Dos: ese dulce perfume que le vuelve loco. Gira poco a poco la cabeza y se encuentra mirando a los ojos de oro de Alice.

No la ha oído acercarse, pero es que ella es muy sigilosa. Tampoco la ha notado trepar por el árbol, porque posee la agilidad de una ninfa.

Es hermosa, aunque él no se lo dice a menudo. Sus ojos de nuevo dorados brillan bajo la oscuridad como pequeños faros y la suave brisa hace flotar su cabello negro alrededor de su rostro. Se miran por unos largos segundos, conscientes de los pensamientos del otro hasta un punto insospechado. ¿Para qué necesitan los poderes de Edward si su lazo tiene semejante fuerza?

Alice camina con elegancia insuperable por la rama hasta llegar a su lado. Sin pedir permiso, pues no lo necesita, se sienta en el regazo del chico, que le abre los brazos para rodear su pequeño cuerpo con ellos. Permanecen unos cuantos minutos en silencio, contemplando el firmamento en el que asoman algunas nubes oscuras. Alice acaricia con dulzura el brazo de Jasper, recorriendo las gélidas cicatrices como si realmente pudiera aliviar aquel frío. Suspira un par de veces y apoya la cabeza en su marmóreo pecho.

–Jasper, no te sientas culpable por lo que ha pasado -intenta animarle.

–Edward me matará -se limita a decir él con amargura-. Por no hablar de volver a mirar a Bella a la cara...

–No te culpa. De hecho me ha dicho que no te preocupes y que lo comprende. Es la novia de Edward -concluye Alice, como si eso lo explicara todo-. Sabe a qué se arriesga.

–Pero Emmett...

–Emmett también lo entiende, Jasper -trata de tranquilizarlo Alice, estremeciéndose de pies cabeza.

No es fácil calmar a Jasper. Su don, tan maleable e inoportuno a veces, afecta a todos los que están cerca de él, en diversas ocasiones sin que él pueda hacer nada al respecto. Especialmente cuando está asustado o sediento.

Cuando la sed le atenaza, pone nerviosos a todos los vampiros que le rodean. Los Cullen no son una excepción y se alteran con mucha facilidad cuando él retiene a duras penas sus ansias de salir a cazar presas humanas. En esas ocasiones se encierra en su cuarto e intenta no pensar en nada, pues sus problemas ya son suficientes como para encima tener que cargárselos a su familia.

Es diferente cuando está asustado, lo cual no es demasiado a menudo. No hay nada externo a lo que Jasper pueda temer, salvo tal vez algo que pueda amenazar la seguridad de Alice. La mayoría de las veces se teme a sí mismo, a lo que puede llegar a hacer si pierde el control sobre ése lado oscuro de su esencia vampírica.

En estos momentos es eso lo que sucede. Alice se siente desprotegida e insegura y piensa que quizás no pueda hacer nada por Jasper. Así de vibrantes son las emociones de su compañero.

–Nadie va a reprocharte nada -asegura la chica entrecortadamente-. No hay nada irreparable...

Dado que su objetivo es consolarle, Alice prefiere guardarse para sí sus visiones sobre el futuro de Edward y Bella, sobre las consecuencias que el breve arrebato de Jasper comportará para ellos.

Termina por decidir que las palabras no serán un consuelo suficiente, así que se inclina con aquella graciosidad sobrehumana y lo abraza estrechamente. Jasper no se mueve por unos segundos, pero termina por entornar los ojos y hundir levemente la nariz en la curva del cuello de ella, buscando un silencioso apoyo.

Permanecen así por mucho rato. Jasper sabe que su relación con Alice no es ni de largo tan entretenida como la de Emmett y Rose, ni siquiera tan apasionada y complicada como la de Bella y Edward. A él simplemente le basta con saber que Alice está con él. Poder sentir su perfume y ocasionalmente su protector abrazo es suficiente. No busca nada más.

Suspira y de nuevo desea ser capaz de llorar.

–No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no hubiera entrado aquel día en aquella cafetería... -susurra en su oído, perdido en sus meditaciones.

Alice sabe a ciencia cierta que ha estado pensando en su oscura época bajo el mando de María, cuando mataba a placer sin restricciones, realzando la importancia del instinto sobre la moralidad.

Odia verle deprimido cuando piensa en eso.

–Yo sí lo sé -responde dulcemente-. Pero no te lo voy a decir. Es preferible que no lo sepas.

Jasper asiente repetidas veces y después la separa de él con gentileza. Alice sonríe con entusiasmo, rebosante de felicidad, y le besa la garganta con dedicación.

–Será mejor que volvamos. No creo que haya más problemas esta noche -expresa entre risa y risa.

Jasper lo aprueba, pues sus ojos vuelven a ser dorados.

Ya no hay sed.


End file.
